The Remastery of the Fate of Souls
by MornieGalad
Summary: Boromir resists the truth of his death. Will he get back to Middle Earth? If so, how will he assume physical form, since his body is still in the halls of Mandos? Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

**Re-mastering the fate of Souls**

_Disclaimer:I do not own this. I only own Brebeth, a Vala I invented for the sake of this story. None of the rest of this is mine, but I'm borrowing it so there_

**Chapter 1: I Object**

"What do you mean I'm dead? I'm Boromir, son of Denethor, not some guy who is supposed

to be dead. You people must have made some mistake along the way!" the Gondorian exclaimed, trying hard not to lose his temper. Mandos, lord of the dead, sighed.

"The Valar do not make mistakes, Master Boromir, especially not huge ones."

"But I cannot be dead!"

"Then explain why your spirit is not currently with your body."

"You morons with obnoxious powers that could do a lot more good if you'd help us out over in Middle Earth decided to play a little trick on me. Well, here's the thing, Master Mandos, I don't see anyone laughing. So lighten up and let me go."

"It cannot be done, young one. You are dead. Your life has expired. Boromir of Gondor has taken his final breath."

"For goodness sakes, cut the darn jokes. My brother could tell a funnier story with his eyes closed."

"Your brother's a real kidder, Boromir. He gets me every time," came a laughing voice from somewhere in the vast halls. Mandos sighed.

"Brebeth, would you leave us alone. We are having a serious debate here!" the Vala yelled to the unseen being.

"Aww, do you mean you would rather have a serious conversation with this mere mortal than have fun with me?" The obnoxious female voice pouted.

"Boromir, this is Brebeth, the one Vala who never thinks before she speaks."

"Oh, but that's only your useless impression of me, Mandos. In your gloom and boredom of death you can't possibly see the light and beauty of my spirit which you yourself lack," by now Mandos was steaming and reaching for something to hurl at the other Vala who had appeared a few feet away from him. "What's that Ulmo? Yes, I'll be right there." With that Brebeth disappeared and Mandos breathed a sigh of frustration and relief.

"Now . . ." Boromir was about to continue, but he noticed something. "Hey, my body's back. Thank you, annoying talking Vala. I'll be going now."

"For Manwe's sake, look, you intolerable mortal steward, you!" hollered Mandos, shaking his halls with his roar.

"That's the elder son of the steward," Boromir corrected him, in quite a dignified fashion as he uncovered his ears.

"Whatever. It makes little difference whether you are the dark lord Melkor or a puny little molecule on a hobbit's pinky toenail. The point is you are dead! Look!" Mandos dimmed the lights and a screen descended from the ceiling.

"What is that?" demanded the man, drawing his sword. Mandos held him back to prevent a futile attack.

"Relax. It's just a projector." Boromir sat down and turned his eyes from the Vala to the screen. A picture at the foot of Amon Hen appeared.

"Hey, that's me. But why am I . . . ?" Boromir was cut off by his own voice, emitting from another place and time.

"I would have called you my brother, my captain, my king," the man on the screen declared, his life bleeding away, and his voice choked with a bloody death. Then the man's eyes unfocused. He was silent and still as death.

"NOOOO!" shrieked Boromir. "I still have to help finish the quest. I must save Gondor, Minas Tirith, my home. I have to go to Frodo . . ." his voice faded as he raced out of the room, quite to the surprise of Mandos, who soon realized the door had been wide open during the movie scene.

"How many times must I say it? Close the door!" Then the Vala had a more urgent thought and he sped after Boromir, ripping the screen as he lunged through it. The clever Vala managed to remove the shred from his face just before slamming into the wall. Recovering quickly, he sprinted out the door, praying to himself that he was not too late to prevent a terrible occurrence. Then he saw the most frightful thing in Valinor, an open door leading straight to the sea. The deceased Gondorian was nowhere in sight.

"Boromir!" the Vala yelled as he raced to the door. In the sea he saw the man's body floating face-down. He was too late. From the sea came Boromir's a strong masculine laugh.

"Now that's what I call a good joke," came the familiar voice. Mandos groaned. How in Valinor would he explain this to Manwe?

"How many times have I told you? We have to have locking mechanisms in my castle of the dead. Especially on the doors that lead to the sea! This is a castle of the dead! Boromir, I hope you heard me! DEAD! That includes you! Hey that's not the dead sea. Come here!" The Vala screamed. Boromir's spirit just laughed and continued its journey back to Middle Earth. Mandos groaned heavily, which was echoed by another laugh.

"I must amend a bit of your complaint, Mandos. First: Manwe has been told by you negative zero point oo times that you need locks in your castle. Secondly you are the only Vala ever to make a mi . . ." she was abruptly cut off by Mandos who flung her as far as he could into the sea, which was a very good distance. "A mistaaake," her voice echoed throughout Valinor.

Up in his castle with the other Valar, Manwe sighed. What had Mandos done now?


	2. He's Back

D_isclaimer: I kind of own Brebeth, but the language of her name and the idea of her being a Vala both belong to Tolkien. Other than that, I own nothing. (sob)_

Chapter 2: He's Back

He could see it. The shores of Middle Earth. Boromir took a nose dive right through a pier. He didn't care, though. He couldn't feel a thing. His spirit hit the ground and he made motions to kiss it, but then remembered he didn't have any lips to kiss it with.

"Aah!" he heard a half scream, half squeal of delight from overhead. Boromir didn't need to turn. He could see the shining form of Brebeth sailing through the sky. She was obviously smiling. Instants later, she plummeted through him and hit the earth, attracting the gaze of every elf in the havens.

"Hi," she said. The elves turned away for the most part, but a few of them remained staring. "Ennorath," she hollered, dancing around in circles. Just as Boromir was about to tell her to calm down, they were no longer at the havens. It took Boromir a moment to realize where he was. It was dark, Boromir could sense this, but it didn't hinder his perception of the place in the least. Recognition dawned on him.

"Moria!" he exclaimed. He was standing, or floating, as would be the more appropriate term, in the gap between both sides of the bridge.

"Khazad-dum, actually," Brebeth chuckled, her voice coming down from the ceiling. "I prefer to call things by their proper name. The dwarves created this place, so I figure I ought to use the Dwarven title. We're here because I could tell you were uncomfortable dealing with my antics in front of the elves, who could, of course, see you, but not recognize you. 'Why here?' you ask. Oh, first place I thought of."

"This is where Gandalf died," Boromir observed.

"Died?" Brebeth laughed.

"It's easy for you to laugh at death," Boromir scoffed, "you've never endured it."

"This is not where Gandalf died," she hollered. Suddenly they were on a high mountain. "He died here, but not for long."

"What?" Boromir shrieked before Brebeth could explain.

"He's back!" she laughed, smiling mischievously. Boromir was tempted to disbelieve her, but couldn't bear to. If he had a body, he would have jumped twelve feet in the air for sheer joy.

"What has happened to Frodo and the others?" he demanded. As quick as a wink, they were over the Anduin River: the Falls of Rauros, to be more precise.

"Frodo and Sam, closely followed by Gollum, are over there. Pippin and Merry are with the Uruk-Hai and are being followed by the other three." As Brebeth pointed them out, their faces appeared in a large form over their locations. "Gandalf is in Fangorn Forest."

"What can I do?" Boromir asked.

"Well, you can go anywhere you want to. You can see anything. You don't need me to move for you. You can go to Mordor, Lothlorien, Erebor, the Shire, or home."

"Home?" Boromir echoed. It seemed like eternity since he had been to Minas Tirith. "Will they be able to see me, to hear me?" Brebeth shook her head.

"Only within their dreams can mortals hear you, but they can see and hear me any time I wish." Boromir felt a surge of jealousy.

"I want to see Frodo and talk to him."

"Focus on him." Boromir did. Seconds later, Frodo had fallen into the river.

"Boromir, you were supposed to focus on going to Frodo, not bringing him to you," Brebeth scolded between laughs. "Still, it's not bad for a first attempt." Brebeth dove into the river and retrieved a sopping wet Hobbit. "What do you want me to do with him now?"

"Who are you? Where am I? Where's Sam?" Frodo screamed, squirming wildly in Brebeth's grasp.

"Put him back with Sam," Boromir said.

"Sam's fighting with Gollum right now. Are you sure you want me to do that?"

"What?" shrieked Frodo and Boromir so loudly that Brebeth dropped Frodo, making him scream, but caught him with her feet.

"He attacked while Sam was searching for Frodo."

"Well, make him stop."

"I can't do that," objected Brebeth. "He has free will, which I can't interfere with, unfortunately," she growled the last words, glaring in the western direction.

"Sam's got him roped," Boromir shouted. Instantly Frodo was gone.

"I did that, not you," Brebeth said, sensing Boromir's mounting pride at the feat he thought he had achieved.

"Can you make them all go to sleep?"

"Yes," she yawned as if this task could be likened to asking a grown man to recite the alphabet. Instantly, Frodo, Sam, and Gollum were all asleep. "Enter his mind." Boromir dived in without a moment of hesitation. In an instant, he had entered Frodo's mind.

"Frodo, it is I, Boromir. I am . . . dead." He felt a wave of shock from deep in the Hobbit's heart. "It's all right," he whispered, as if talking to a frightened horse. "The others are fine and Gandalf is back. He's in Fangorn Forest. Anyway, I'm going to be looking after you. Due to some ridiculous law of the Valar - oh, excuse me," he declared as the image of a Nazgul ran into him and he realized he was in his physical form again. He was then interrupted by a cry of 'find the Halflings' from an Uruk-Hai. "Frodo, are you listening to me?" he shouted.

"Yes, Boromir," came the reply, echoing loudly. "Please continue."

"Anyway, you can only see and hear me in your dreams where, apparently, I get my body back," he shouted, jumping for joy. "I now have an annoying Vala companion who . . ."

"Excuse me," Brebeth objected. "I believe Frodo is quite grateful I saved him from your blunder over the Falls of Rauros." She strode over to Boromir and pushed him down.

"Don't hurt him!" Frodo cried.

"Thank you!" yelled Boromir.

"I can't hurt him. He's dead!" Brebeth laughed, indignantly. "Besides, he deserved that, running away from Mandos, dropping you in the river . . . what else . . ." she was trying to scold, but kept smiling and laughing. "Well, Frodo, you'll be seeing a lot of me, so we'll let you rest now." They were gone.


	3. BiLocation

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here except kind of Brebeth. _

_Brebeth: I object. You don't own me at all. _

_MornieGalad: Okay, I own nothing. Is everyone satisfied? Good. Now, sit back and enjoy. _

**Chapter 3: Bi-location**

"So, what do I do now?" Boromir asked.

"Anything you want!" Brebeth said. They were floating among the stars high above Middle Earth. "How many times do I have to tell you? You are completely unlimited."

"Pippin and Merry!" he declared, shouting so it seemed the stars shook with the echoes of his cry.

"Please don't bring them here. They can't fly and there's no oxygen," Brebeth whined.

"But how do I go to them?"

"Well, that's the wonderful thing. You can be there while you're still here. It's called bi-location. Awesome exercise for the spirit."

"How?" Boromir yelled, quickly losing his patience with this Vala and wondering how he could lose her.

"Oh, you just do!" Brebeth groaned. "Oh, bother, I'll help you for this first time." Suddenly Boromir felt very strange, if spirits can feel such things as discomfort. He was with the Uruks carrying Pippin and Merry, yet he wasn't.

"Precious!" came a cry. Neither Pippin nor Merry seemed to hear it, but Boromir certainly did. Frodo wasn't defending himself, though. He was sound asleep.

"Frodo! Wake up!" Boromir yelled.

"Ouch! I have a splitting headache!" Pippin complained.

"I thought he couldn't hear me," Boromir said, confused.

"He can't. His head is just pounding from the vibrations your scream made. Unfortunately, I can hear you, but I am also immune to pain because I'm a Vala." Boromir didn't need to be reminded of this.

"Is Frodo okay?" he demanded.

"You tell me," Brebeth sing-sang.

"What good are you, you stupid Vala?"

"Don't call me stupid or I might punish you."

"You can't hurt me. You said so yourself."

"Not physically, but there are people alive that you care about."

"You wouldn't."

"Want to bet?"

"Why are we arguing anyway?"

"You called me stupid."

" I'm sorry."

"Good."

"How is Frodo?"

"Not again! Find out yourself." Suddenly he was there. Frodo had Sting securely placed on Gollum's neck.

"Kill him," Boromir whispered, before he remembered he couldn't be heard.

"No, Boromir," Frodo whispered.

"I thought he couldn't hear me!" he hollered, causing Frodo to drop his sword to cover his ears and the battle began again.

"Brebeth!" he screamed a few choice words at her.

"Breathe, breathe. Oh, that's right, you can't. Um, he shouldn't be able to hear you. Wait a minute. Frodo! He's the ringbearer. That explains it," she laughed. "It just happens to be powerful so, I guess he can hear the dead sometimes. Sam can't, though."

"A lot of good that does me since you tell me now." Then another thought came to him. "Can I kill things?"

"Let's see, you can bi-locate, but not hold anything. Can you kill something without holding onto an object?"

"No! Oooo, can I possess something?"

"I don't know."

"Let's try," Boromir brought himself upon the main Uruk.

"Let's go this way," he declared, reversing the direction.

"Why?" demanded a treacherous looking Mordor Orc.

"We can eliminate our pursuers!" shouted an Uruk. There was an uproar of approval.

"Wait! That's not what I meant. Let's keep going this way. Hay, troops!" Boromir yelled in a very un-Uruk-like manner, but none of the troops heeded his voice.

"Boromir, we can't go back. You'd better not be trying to convince me to go to Gondor again," Frodo declared. Sam gave his master a questioning look.

"Mr. Frodo, I don't see Boromir."

"Of course you don't. He's dead."

"How do you know?"

"He came to me in a dream."

"In dreams he came to me. In dreams he came . . ." sang a voice.

"Brebeth . . ."

"The Phantom of Middle Earth is there, inside your mind." A strange look crossed Frodo's face.

"Mr. Frodo?"

"Someone's singing."

"Stop it, precious," Gollum howled, reeling at the end of Sam's rope.

"My power over you grows stronger yet," Brebeth sang in an eerie voice.

"Sam, the ring is singing!" Frodo screamed.

"Brebeth, if you keep this up, he's going to wake up half of Mordor," Boromir complained. The Uruks, Merry and Pippin all turned and gave him confused looks.

"You have been leading us to the dogs for too long," came a voice. Boromir turned just in time to draw his sword and . . .

The sword of an Uruk clattered to the ground a few inches from Frodo. The Hobbit screamed.

"Where did that come from?" Sam wondered.

"It wasn't I," laughed Brebeth. Boromir was getting quite frustrated with this bi-location.

"I need to warn Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli," Boromir said.

"What's wrong?" asked Frodo, who had stopped screaming.

"The Uruks changed course and are after them." Boromir focused and soon he was there.

"Oh, yes, FYI, Legolas can hear you because he's an elf," Brebeth warned him.

"Prepare for battle. The Uruks are coming," Boromir yelled.


End file.
